Lost without your warmth
by Sindalstar
Summary: Just a little Fox/Wolf story. Not very long


_Hi Hi_

_I just thought I'd get another section of my brains flowing and write a story that came to my brain. It's pretty much plot-less, and basically a load of fluff, but it just came to mind while I was busy…well, being me. Its pretty short, and I'm not really planning on continuing it in anyway. Just a little brainstorm I had to get out._

_Note: This contains boy love in it. Fox/Wolf. If you don't like, don't read it. Also, I don't own these characters, some other company does, boo hoo for me huh? Its not called fan fiction for nothing people._

_Lost without your warmth. _

_-- _

"Wolf!" Fox shouted, not with rage or anger per say but more like just pure irritation.

"What?"

"How could you forget it?"

"Well…" Wolf shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "You could have reminded me, you know how I am…"

"One would think I wouldn't need to remind you. Doesn't it matter to you?" Fox asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

Wolf resisted the urge to smirk, as that would have just made it worse on him. Fox sure could be a real girl sometimes. But Fox would probably kill him if he ever mentioned that out loud. Or at least give him a death glare.

"Of course it does…its just…it slipped my mind…?" Wolf offered pathetically. He had his arms crossed in defensive body language, but he also had a sorry look on his face.

A genuine sorry look.

"For the 3rd year in a row?" Fox said, starting to calm down a little bit, but he was still annoyed with Wolf. How could he have managed to forget their anniversary 3 years in a row? True they weren't married or anything, but it was 3 years since they had officially proclaimed, to each other at least, that they were an item. That alone was one of the most miraculous things to happen between the two former rivals. It meant a lot to Fox.

Wolf tugged his paws inside his pants pockets "Well…yea?" He looked sideways and very silently wished he didn't. There on the table of their cozy apartment was the gift Fox had gotten for him. It was a snow globe. But not just any snow globe. It was a snow globe that very much resembled the one his mother always showed him. Wolf had loved that snow globe. He loved watching the little flakes falling down to the ground in the encased sphere. It relaxed him.

But when his parents were murdered and Wolf was forced out on the streets, all he had to remember them by was the snow globe. But it was stolen from him, and he was still young, very young.

He had cried about it. Why wouldn't he? The last thing connecting him to his parents had just been taken away from him to most likely be sold to someone else. Someone else who knew nothing of it's past. Someone who though it was just a cheap old snow globe to pretty up their house. He had opened up to Fox once about it. Those rare moments where Wolf would let the vulpine into his heart and not care how stupid or silly he sounded when he talked about things like that. He would never let anyone know that he treasured a SNOW GLOBE.

But Fox knew…

And Wolf knew Fox must have gone through a lot of trouble to get it. The snow globe was an antique by now, and probably worth quite a bit of money in its current mint and rare condition. But there it was.

It wasn't the same one, but it had sentimental value with it. It meant a lot that Fox would care enough to try and bring something from his childhood back into his life.

And what did he do?

He forgot their anniversary, and had nothing to give to his lover.

The first two years didn't make him feel two bad.

But this year, Wolf felt really bad. He hung his head low and muttered softly

"I'm sorry…"

Wolf didn't lift his head, but heard Fox tap his foot a bit longer then say "Your sleeping on the couch…" and walked away to _their_ bedroom.

Wolf didn't move for a while, just hung his head in mild shame. He knew most people would have argued at the traditional couple punishment of sleeping on the couch. And hell, Wolf was not one of those people who took something like sleeping on an uncomfortable couch just lying down. He would have objected, raising his voice and shouting like anyone who only knew the outside look he tended to display in public. It was his personality after all, a sore losing hot head. But Wolf didn't feel like it. He knew it would get him nowhere in the matter. He even felt like he deserved it this time.

Fox was the best thing to ever happen to him. Fox was kind, caring, considerate and very loving. Not to mention he was smoking hawt. He had his negatives, maybe a bit annoying at times with leadership cockiness stemming from beating Wolf countless times at their previous air dog fights. But that was well worth putting up with from time to time if the rest of all that Fox had to offer as a boyfriend was given to him. The main part of that was that Fox was probably the only person in the universe that would ever put up with him long enough to withstand a _healthy_ relationship.

So Wolf submitted and accepted his sentence of sleeping on the couch, with no whining or grumbling on how unfair it was. He pushed Fox's limits with dealing with him. It was bound to happen sometime.

Silently the lupine went to the small closet and retrieved a blanket and pillow for him to sleep with. He knew that going into the bedroom to change cloths was a lost cause, since he heard the door slam shut and he presumed Fox had locked the door to make sure he could not get in.

Wolf laid the makeshift bedding on the couch and padded to the table, picking up the snow globe gifted to him and shaking it, so the little pieces of white slowly drifted down.

"I'm such a jerk…" Wolf muttered softly and took off his jacket, boots and anything else that would make sleeping uncomfortable, eventually only wearing his boxers. Which funnily enough where last years anniversary present from Fox.

Irony

He piled the clothes behind the couch, switched off the lights and lay down on the couch, pulling the pillow under his head and the blanket over his large body.

…

And he couldn't sleep.

For what seemed like hours he very lightly tossed and turned. Very lightly, there isn't much space on a couch to move around and adjust.

Wolf was tired.

But he couldn't sleep

Firstly because the couch was uncomfortable, obviously not meant for a happy night's rest.

But more importantly, Fox wasn't there.

Wolf had gotten too used to Fox's body when they slept together. Already he missed the soft warm feeling of Fox's orangey fur in his paws. He missed the bushy tail that would always rest on his hip or leg. He missed the feeling of fox's own soft paws holding him tightly all through the night. He missed the soft relaxed breathing and the cute peaceful face spread over that vulpine muzzle of his. He missed the warmth and safety Fox seemed to envelope around him when they were together.

He missed it all. It was one of those ways you knew you were obsessively in love with someone.

Wolf turned his head to look at the little digital clock they kept in the living room. In the dark, a red 11:00pm read.

Wolf wanted to groan. It was only one hour since he gone to sleep…or tried to go to sleep. The lupine now knew why sleeping on the couch was so popular a punishment in couples, because it was absolute torture.

Wolf sighed and closed his eyes in a last desperate attempt to sleep, but the cause was hopeless. He heaved his body up off the couch and went to the kitchen, pulled out some milk and drank from the carton.

Wolf hadn't heard the bedroom door slowly unlock and open. He hadn't heard the soft footsteps walking around. It was only when the footsteps stopped at the kitchen entrance, did Wolf's flick. He span around and took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked with a threatening growl.

In the darkness, a body stood "Wolf?" the figure asked. The orange and white fur was unmistakable even in the lack of light. Wolf knew who it was and relaxed

"Is everything alright Fox?" The concern in Wolf's voice was very easily detected.

Fox didn't say anything for a short pause, and Wolf waited patiently for an answer. He dared not make a move out of line.

"…I know what I said earlier…but…would you come back to bed with me?" Fox asked, as if it was a bad thing.

Wolf wasn't sure what Fox was playing it. He smirked as the idea to tease the fox and reject the offer sprung to mind. But he decided against it. He didn't want to push his luck. Going back to his comfy bed with Fox sounded like a dream come true at the moment.

"Of course" Wolf replied, and in the silence of night, followed the vulpine to the bedroom.

Wolf was quick to get under the covers, nuzzling the comfort of the mattress. Fox followed behind and got in on the opposite side so he was facing Wolf. It didn't take long for Fox to slowly creep close to the bigger male and rest both his head and his paws on the broad muscled chest he had come to love so much.

Wolf smiled softly at the small show of affection and returned it with a strong wrap around the vulpine body frame.

"I really am sorry" Wolf softly whispered into Fox's ear.

"Its alright…" Fox replied, nuzzling the grey fur in front of him. "I'll remind you next time"

Wolf held onto his boyfriend a little tighter while he asked, "What made you change your mind? It's only been an hour…"

Fox hesitated for a second and then looked up "I can't sleep without you Wolf…not anymore when I've gotten so used to you being here for me… I couldn't sleep"

Wolf chuckled "Fancy that, same reason I couldn't sleep either…well, besides the fact that the couch sucks like hell." he stroked Fox's back softly and caringly.

Fox murred softly at the stroking "Your not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No. I mean it. I don't think I could sleep comfortably at all without you Fox. Even the couch would be bearable if you were there with me." Wolf leaned his muzzle down, so his nose ever so lightly pressed against Fox's.

Even in the dark, Wolf could see the small gentle tint of blush in Fox's cheeks "…Thanks…that makes me feel needed enough to sleep." He smiled, and closed the gap enough to plant a soft tender kiss to the other's lips. "I was asking myself why I fell in love with you earlier when the bed was so empty. I remember now". As it normally did, Fox's tail curled around Wolf's leg.

Wolf couldn't help his tail starting to wag under the covers and pressed his own kiss to his mate's lips. It lasted longer than the first, and tongues played in a tired passion while they held onto each other.

Wolf was the one who let go, with a smirk "I should stop before your sexy body kicks my sex drive in"

Fox grinned suggestively and slyly, leaning a bit more into the strong wolf's embrace "What's so bad about that?"

Wolf grinned a bit brighter and licked Fox's ears "As tempting as it is, I don't want to spoil this little mood we got going…all I want to do right now is cuddle my beautiful foxy boyfriend and fall asleep with him in my arms, invoking a very happy and peaceful night's rest."

Said Foxy boyfriend giggled and rested his head on Wolf's chest once more "Ohh, invoking? Big word...sounds good to me…I love you Wolf"

"I love you too Fox…Happy Anniversary"

Wolf made a mental note: Even if it killed him, he would remember and get a present for their next anniversary.

--

_What you guys think?_

_Review please_


End file.
